Devices for storing and/or dispensing fluids, such as water, are well known within the art and have had various forms and functions over the years, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,339 (Cushing), 4,815,635 (Porter), 4,807,813 (Coleman), 4,441,638 (Shimano), 4,386,721 (Shimano) and 4,095,812 (Rowe), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
Some of the prior devices relate to water bottles for use by bicyclists to quench one's thirst without the need to stop and dismount the bicycle. Accordingly, such water bottles are removably mounted along the bicycle frame to be removed by the rider during use of the bicycle. However, such water bottles have several disadvantages and limitations associated with their use. For example, one problem associated with the use of the type of devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,638 (Shimano) and 4,386,721 (Shimano), is that use of the device diverts the rider's attention from the road for both removal and, particularly, return of the bottle to its support cage or holder. In addition, the rider is forced to steer and balance the bicycle with only one hand. It is also necessary for the rider to change her/his body position to a less aerodynamic body position and change the cadence of her/his pedaling pace.
Another limitation associated with such devices is caused by the location of the water bottle, which are usually located beneath the rider along the diagonal support or the vertical support of the bicycle frame. Such a location raises the center of gravity which is preferably as low as possible.
Several of the prior devices attempt to overcome or minimize such limitations by including a straw or tubing connected to the water bottle by which the rider may obtain fluid. These types of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,339 (Cushing), 4,815,635 (Porter) and 4,095,812 (Rowe). However, limitations remain with respect to the use of such devices, particularly during endurance events utilizing bicycles such as a tour, biathlon, triathlon and like, During such events, the rider's body requires repeated replenishment of fluids and electrolytes over an extended period of time due to dehydration. The water bottles for such devices do not hold a sufficient quantity of fluid for use during the entire event and as a result of their construction are not readily replaceable during the event. Accordingly, the fluid supply needs to be replenished by refilling the water bottle while remaining mounted to the bicycle. To simply enlarge the size of the water bottles, would add undue weight to the bicycle and hinder access to the fluid.
In addition, the devices disclosed in the patents to Cushing and Porter both attempt to supply pressurized fluid to the rider. But in order to dispense the water, the devices require manipulation by the rider, which again diverts the attention of the rider from the road. For example, the device disclosed in the patent to Cushing requires that the water be pressurized by a hand pump in the form of a pleaded bellows or otherwise pumped by a nozzle assembly. Similarly, the device disclosed in the patent to Porter requires manipulation by hand of a diaphragm-type pump in order to supply water to the rider.
Thus, there has been a need for a pressurized fluid dispensing device, which would eliminate the problems and limitations associated with the prior devices discussed above, most significant of the problems being associated with the use of such devices in endurance events. These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims.